


With a Glance

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	1. Chapter 1

Dean had his arm around you as he sipped his beer. Laughing, his green eyes glanced around the room out of habit. Years of hunting making him aware to everything around him. He spotted a handsome dark haired man off to the side. He licked his lips before turning back to you. Y/N, his girlfriend of two years, and fellow hunter. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t love you. He’d also be lying if he said he didn’t let his eye wander now and then.

You didn’t care if he looked. He was only human and knew Dean. He’d never cheat on you. Smiling, you kissed his cheek before taking a swig of your beer.

What you were unaware of is that he knew that dark haired man. Very, very well. He’d been sleeping with him for the past year. Whenever they crossed paths, they would find each other. Whether it was a quick fuck in a bar bathroom, or if he had time to get a motel room.

* * *

His back against the wall, Dean’s mouth was captured by his lover’s. Their mouths fighting for control, neither really caring who won. It was a quick night, so quick they wouldn’t even get a chance to really feel each other. So, Dean quickly undid the man’s pants and shoved his hand into his boxers. His hand gripped his erection, stroking him as his lover’s lips danced over Dean’s neck.

He knew that lying to you was wrong. Fuck, he hated knowing what this would do to you, but he couldn’t get enough. He was a hunter, his time could come at any time. “Dean…fuck!” The man growled into his neck, his teeth grazing Dean’s skin.

* * *

Drying your hair out, you tossed the towel to the side. You were waiting for Dean to get back with some snacks, so you pulled on one of his shirts, a pair of your underwear, and flopped on the bed. Leaning against the headboard, you grabbed the remote and started channel surfing.


	2. Late Night Lies

Feeling the bed dip, you rolled over. “Dean?” Your voice was thick with sleep. “What time is it?” It had to be late if you were already asleep.

He pulled you to his chest and kissed the top of your head. “A little after midnight.” He told you quietly.

“Why were you out so late?” You furrowed your brows. “You were just getting snacks.” At least that’s what he was supposed to have been doing.

“I did, been back a bit now. You were already asleep. I showered and relaxed before joining you.” He told you, tucking a hair behind your head. The only part he left out was showering so you wouldn’t smell another man’s cologne on him. “Get some sleep, baby. I’ll make it up to you in the morning.” Dean smiled.

Nodding, you kissed him gently and buried your face into his chest. Not even a few doors down was the man that had him against the wall earlier that night. Dean sighed, closing his eyes. This was wearing on him, but what could he do? The thought of losing you killed him, but thinking of breaking things off with Donovan wasn’t pleasant, either. He’d come to love him, as well. Closing his eyes, he pushed those thoughts away for now.

* * *

The next morning, he opened his eyes to an empty bed. Groaning, he rolled over. However, when he heard the door slam, he looked over. “Why did you lie to me?” You asked, arms over your chest.

“What?” He asked as he sat up, confusion written all over his face.

You walked towards him, raising an eyebrow. “You told me you’d been out for a bit, but you never mentioned you were out with Donnie.”

Dean’s stomach dropped. How the hell did  you find out, and how much did you  know?


End file.
